


One Night

by misguidedghost800



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, I'M SCREAMING, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Smut, how did I get here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800/pseuds/misguidedghost800
Summary: Alex and Maggie have a night in. A couch makeout leads to softness and steaminess.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams POST button and flees*
> 
> I've never written smut before guys, so take it easy on me. Shoutout to @bathtimefunduck and @letswreakhavoc and @syllabic acronyms who encouraged me with words of wisdom such as "just hit post".
> 
> I just got dumped and ghosted and I really just needed more soft and loving Sanvers and somehow that became this. Oops.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Fic title from the song by Christina Perri. Give it a listen.

Alex and Maggie had both had a busy week full of arrests and attacks and now, sitting in their apartment nestled into each other’s sides, was the first time they’ve been with each other for over an hour in what felt like forever. Neither of them felt like investing themselves into a new show or movie so they had chosen to put Brooklyn 99 on while they ate on the couch. With their bellies full and plates set aside, the two were cuddled together savoring the warmth of their partner. It was nice. They needed this after the hectic week and neither felt a real need to make conversation. They merely just enjoyed.

Alex was tucked into Maggie’s side, wearing a tank top and loose sleep shorts. Meanwhile, Maggie was in boxers and one of Alex’s old Stanford shirts. The night was about comfort after all and both women were grateful for the chance to stay in. Maggie was especially grateful for the way Alex’s sleep shorts had hiked up with her legs bent on the couch. She had a clear view of her fiancée’s gorgeous long legs. Maggie’s right hand was tracing idle shapes along the skin of Alex’s waist revealed by her tank top riding up, and with Alex’s warm hand placed on her knee, dangerously close to her inner thigh, Maggie was not paying much attention to the TV at all. Hearing Alex’s little huffs of soft laughter at the threatening lines of Rosa Diaz made Maggie smile brightly, _God, I love this woman._

Alex caught Maggie looking at her and gave her a playful look which Maggie jokingly scowled at before pulling Alex slightly tighter against her own frame and craning her neck to press a kiss to the side of her head. She felt Alex smile against her. Maggie let her right hand wander from Alex’s waist to trace gentle lines along her side. She felt a slight shiver run through her fiancée’s frame, but she then sank into her touch. Maggie’s motions grew bolder as she let her touches linger closer to Alex’s breasts.

Her fingertips softly grazed the underside of her right breast several times before tracing closer to the nipple. She smiled as she heard Alex exhale a loud breath. She teased at the sensitive flesh through the thin material of Alex’s tank top, enjoying this leisurely exploration of her body. She could feel Alex’s nipples hardening from her light touch and when she began to rub her thumb against the stiffened bud she felt Alex’s grip on her leg tighten for a second. Maggie continued her teasing for a few more moments before traveling back down her sides and to her waist. She pretended not to see the subtle look of disappointment flash across Alex’s face. She was going to draw this out and it would be worth it. With Alex this close and her warmth surrounding her, Maggie couldn’t help but feel heat shoot to her core.

Maggie took note of Alex’s hand shifting minutely higher up her inner thigh and let her hand go back to tracing random shapes along Alex’s waist. When her fiancée finally seemed to shift her full attention back to the TV and not her wandering hands, Maggie began shifting her hand lower. She felt the curve of Alex’s toned ass and the smooth skin of her upper thigh and for a brief moment she let her fingers graze her inner thighs before settling close to the bottom hem of her shorts. Maggie could feel Alex’s slightly quicker breaths against her skin as she traced careful fingertips along her panty line. Maggie made her motions firmer as she now used her whole hand to rub at Alex’s inner thigh, inching closer to where she knew she was wanted most then straying away.

“What are you up to, Sawyer?” Alex let out with mock annoyance.

“Nothing, Danvers.” Maggie retorted playfully.

“Mhmmm.” Alex sounded off skeptically as she let her own hand shift even higher up Maggie’s thigh making her smirk. Alex leaned back enough so that she could kiss Maggie. Their kiss was slow and appreciative, still heated yet exploratory like Maggie’s touches from beforehand. Maggie, upon feeling Alex’s tongue brush against her lower lip, opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Alex’s kisses were perfect and they alone did more to turn her on than most foreplay with previous girlfriends. Their natural chemistry never failed to astound Maggie even after being together for nearly a year.

Maggie broke the kiss to quickly break for air and she shifted her attention to Alex’s jawline and the smooth column of her neck. She peppered the area with languid kisses and playful nips while her hand moved to cup Alex’s ass, applying enough pressure to convey her desire that she needed her closer. Alex let out a soft moan at Maggie’s tongue's teasing actions along her neck, she was always sensitive there. She could feel the coil of arousal tightening in her own abdomen and she internally cursed when she felt Maggie’s hand land on her ass. Her fiancée’s touch always set her aflame. She moved to straddle Maggie, drawing them ever closer.

Alex curled a hand into Maggie’s dark tresses, pulling her closer and deeper into their heated kisses. She couldn’t help but buck her hips slightly at the feel of Maggie’s tongue against her own and her hands sliding up her sides.

“Ugh, god…baby, you’re so sexy.” Maggie rasped. Alex bucked her hips again.

When Maggie’s mouth shifted southward, her tongue tracing hotly across Alex’s chest, nipping at her collarbones and nearing her sensitive breasts, Alex let out a breathy fuck and had to grab hold of the back of the couch. She could feel Maggie smirk against her and before she could make a smartass comment her thoughts were halted by the feel of Maggie’s warm mouth on one of her nipples. Her tongue flicked at the hardened bud while she sucked just the way Alex liked. Her other hand was massaging Alex’s ass, pulling her jerking hips ever closer to herself.

“ _Fuck_ , Maggie.”

“That’s the point, sweetie” Maggie chuckled. Alex responded with a quick nip to the side of Maggie’s jaw. She let out another throaty moan when Maggie switched her attentions to her other breast. The feel of Maggie’s hot mouth and her possessive hands had Alex so hot. She could feel her wetness soaking through her shorts and the sweet friction that Maggie was providing was not enough.

“Baby…” Alex whined. Maggie continued her ministrations with a smirk. She was waiting. Alex jerked her hips a bit frantically as she sought out more friction. She kissed along the edge of Maggie’s jaw and let out a breathy, “Please, Maggie.” _There it is_ , Maggie thought.

“What do you want, Alex?” Her hands were now under Alex’s tank top, cupping her ribs just below her breasts.

Alex bucked again. “You.”

Maggie let her teeth drag across the sensitive flesh of Alex’s throat, pulling her in by the back of her neck to place wet kisses there. “I’m right here, baby.” She nipped a little harder and grinned when she heard Alex release a frustrated breath.

“Be a good girl for me, Alex. Put it into words for me and tell me what you want." Alex’s hips jerked almost violently at Maggie’s request. God, she was so wet and Maggie could feel it. “Fuck, baby. I need you to make me cum. Please, please, please.”

“Begging already, Danvers?”

“Shut u-”. Maggie stopped Alex’s retort with her lips. She moved her hands to the hem of her tank top and was about to ask if she could remove it when Alex cut off with a pleading _yes_. A topless Alex Danvers straddling her never failed to make Maggie a heated mess. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky because _damn_.

“You’re so beautiful, Alex.” Maggie breathed out heavily and smiled, her lustful eyes now also filled with an immeasurable amount of love. Alex blushed at Maggie’s considerate look. Even in the hottest of makeouts or the most intense of scenes, Maggie was always so capable of making Alex feel loved and secure. It warmed her heart and Alex grinned bashfully. “You are too, Mags. I love you.” She pecked her nose and lips and cheek. “So much, baby.” She moves her hand down to Maggie’s still covered breasts. Alex could feel her hardened nipples through the t-shirt and rubbed slowly at them earning a low growl from her fiancée.

“Off. Baby, please. I need to feel you.” Maggie, with some speedy help from Alex, stripped off her shirt. When their chests and bodies pressed together she couldn’t help but let out an appreciative moan. They fit together perfectly.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Alex. I promise, baby. But you can’t come until I say you can, is that okay?”

“Fuck, yes. Green, Maggie.”

Maggie smirked almost wickedly as she shifted one hand to massage Alex’s breast and the other hand to gently cup Alex’s sex. “You’re so fucking wet.” Alex moaned and tried to lean into the touch, but Maggie made a noise of disapproval. She let out a breathy, “Strip for me, baby.” Alex made quick work of removing her shorts and underwear before straddling Maggie once more. Her center was desperate for attention and she wanted nothing more but to touch herself and cum to end the frustration or to grind against Maggie’s lap, but she knew she had to be good. She needed to be Maggie’s good girl.

Maggie could feel herself soaking through her boxers. The sight of Alex naked in her lap was almost too much, but she had a plan and she knew it would be worth it because she wanted Alex writhing, dripping, and screaming for her tonight. She pulled her fiancée back down to resume their heated makeout, her hands kneading at her ass drawing her closer. Maggie could feel Alex’s wet arousal on her abs and it made her groan in satisfaction.

“You’re dripping for me, Alex.” She purred. Alex moaned. At first, Alex was shy when it came to dirty talk in the bedroom but as their relationship progressed, it became abundantly clear how much it turned both of them on. Maggie was going to use this fact to her full advantage tonight.

“Maggie, fuck, I need you.”

Alex shut her eyes tightly and let out a _yes, yes, yes_ when Maggie let her hand trace along her pussy. Her hands slid with ease and when she gently grazed Alex’s sensitive clit, she felt her tense and scream. Alex couldn’t recall the last time she was this desperate. She needed Maggie now. She jerked her hips into Maggie’s muscled torso and yelped when she felt a sharp smack against her ass. It only made her buck her hips again, her hands shifting to grip tightly at Maggie’s shoulders.

“Fuck!”

Maggie looked at her searchingly. “Color?”

 

“Green, baby, _more_.”

Maggie let her hand crack down again on Alex’s ass, savoring the slight jerk of her fiancée’s hips, and the feel of her red warmed sensitive skin. She kissed along her chest. “You’re so good for me, baby.” Alex hummed. Maggie began rubbing slow teasing circles along Alex’s clit and slapped her ass again. She could feel her pussy tense and get wetter. “My good girl. So ready for me.” Maggie purred and Alex breathed deeply as she felt herself nearing her climax even after so little touching.

Maggie knew her fiancée’s tells and saw Alex’s furrowed brow, shut eyes, and her teeth worrying her bottom lip, and knew she was nearing her peak. She slowed her motions, allowing her hand to soothe the tender skin of her ass, rubbing slow, loving circles. Her other hand went to draw circles along her nipples, massaging each breast, and appreciating the full weight of them and how they fit so right in her hands. Alex let out a throaty whine when Maggie moved her hand from rubbing her clit. Maggie could hear Alex’s panting breaths and knew she was exercising a lot of self-control to keep her arousal at bay. “You’ve been so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Maggie laid sweet kisses along Alex’s jaw, neck, and face. She could feel Alex’s grip on her shoulders getting every tighter and when she took her earlobe into her mouth to playfully tug and nip, she could feel crescent shaped marks from Alex’s nails being indented into her flesh.

“I want to watch you ride me, baby.” Maggie husked and looked to check in with her fiancée.

Knowing that Maggie was waiting for her consent before continuing, Alex nodded and leaned in for a fierce and sloppy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. “ _Yes_ , green, Maggie.”

She gasped when she felt Maggie’s confident hand return its attention to her swollen clit. Maggie hummed at the feel of heat and wetness as she dipped a single finger into Alex’s entrance.  
“God, you’re so tight for me baby.” Alex groaned at the welcome intrusion that she so desperately craved.

Maggie maintained pressure on her clit with her palm while she started a slow, still somewhat teasing rhythm with her finger. She knew Alex needed more, but she wanted to see her squirm. Alex urgently bucked her hips, trying to be filled deeper. She tugged Maggie into a deep passionate kiss while she grinded in her lap. She pulled away and hissed when she felt the stretch of Maggie adding a second finger.

“Fuck yes.” Alex gasped, rolling her hips in desperation. She could feel her arousal dripping from her center and she felt herself clenching nearing her orgasm. Maggie watched her fiancée’s frantic hips moving against her hand and she was wrecked. Nothing made her feel whole like loving Alex and giving her pleasure. She wanted to wring out every ounce of satisfaction and pleasure from Alex’s body if only to show her the amount of attention, consideration, and passion she deserved. She knew just how to do it.

“Fuck.” Maggie panted. “You feel so good, baby. I love being inside you like this.” Alex was grinding quicker and deeper now. Her head thrown back in pleasure while Maggie’s teeth and tongue worked at the smooth column of her throat, hickies already forming around her pulse point. Lost in her own pleasure and overtaken by her sense of fullness and heat, Alex was mumbling incoherent words with the occasional strangled gasps of _Maggie_.

A quick bite to her shoulder draws Alex out of her haze enough to whine a slurred, “You feel so good, Maggie!”

“Ride me faster, baby. I know you can.” Maggie urged with a desperate tone.  
Alex groaned loudly and cursed under her breath as she sped up her own thrusts. “Pl-please. Please, Mags. I need to come.” The heat and arousal in her abdomen was coiled so tightly and Alex felt ready to burst.

“Not yet, baby…can you wait a little longer for me?”

Alex bit at her lip but nodded her assurance and rasped out, “Green.”

“So, _so_ good, Alex.” Maggie commanded, “Now harder,” with a sharp slap to her fiancée’s ass that made her let out a low moan. _Fuck_.

Maggie pushed Alex closer to the edge with her words.  
“You’re drenched for me, you feel so good riding me, pulsing around my fingers…Do you like that, baby?” She gave her fingers a sharp twist, continuously bumping and curling into the spot that turned Alex into a puddle. “Fuck. Yes. _More_ ,” was harshly breathed out. Maggie slid in a third finger and was met by a deep groan and a violent buck of hips.

The detective could see the intense look of concentration on her fiancée’s face. She knew she had been holding off her peak for a while now, and she deserved a reward. Maggie’s mouth returned to suck harshly on Alex’s nipples, teeth grazing and slightly pulling to give enough pain to be on the right side of pleasure.

“You’re so good for me, Alex. So, so good.” Maggie panted. Alex was nodding, her brow furrowed. “Be a good girl, Alex, and soak my hand. Take what you need, baby.” Alex let out a sharp whine as she grinded forcefully against Maggie’s hand. “I want to see you. Cum for me, Alex. Let me feel you. Let go.”

Alex’s desperate cries of _yes, yes, yes_ and the mantra of her fiancée’s name grew in volume and Maggie’s free hand moved to knead at her ass, pulling her closer as Alex rode out her high. Maggie was on the verge of her own orgasm as she felt her fiancée’s pussy clench around her and a gush of warmth wet her hand. Alex looked so sexy, so beautiful above her, seeking her own pleasure, frantically writhing in search of release. Rather than slowing down her thrusts, Maggie pistoned her fingers deeper and faster as Alex’s body responded with a second wave of orgasm. She built her back up again quickly, rubbing her clit as Alex cursed and bucked and cried out for more, for Maggie. Encouragements of _yes Alex, you’re so good baby, you’re so tight for me_ , and _you look so beautiful as you come_ pushed Alex closer and closer to her brink. The second waves of climax were overwhelming and Alex felt herself nearly black out as she lost the rhythm of her hips as her center twitched and convulsed.

As Alex’s breathing and thrusting slowed, Maggie gently worked her down with a slow rhythm of her fingers and soft kisses along her chest, face, and lips. _God, she loved this woman._

“I love you, Alex. I love you so much.” Maggie spoke softly, drawing her fiancée’s sweaty body into her own. She wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled at the feel of her arousal on her abs. Maggie nuzzled Alex’s heated skin and burrowed her nose in her neck as Alex slumped against her.

Alex hummed in approval as she tried to gather herself. She felt boneless, sated, but most importantly loved. “Mmmm…Maggie, holy fuck.” Her fiancée snorted and kissed her nose. “God, I love you so fucking much.” Maggie beamed and displayed her gorgeous dimpled smile and Alex let out a lazy grin as she felt her heart flutter. Maggie wiped a few sweaty strands of hair away from Alex’s face and tucked them behind her ear. She cupped her cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb.

“And I love fucking you so much.” Maggie mischievously let out with a playful gleam in her eye. Alex huffed out a loud laugh, sinking back into Maggie’s hold. Maggie’s hands now shifted to slide lightly up and down Alex’s thighs still bracketed around her own waist.

“Ever the romantic.” Alex retorted and grinned when she saw the warm, goofy look Maggie was giving her.

She watched Maggie draw her fingers to her lips and suck Alex’s remaining arousal off of them and moan. Alex felt the heat return to her core.

“You always taste so good, Danvers.” Maggie stated matter-of-factly knowing exactly what she was doing to her fiancée.

Alex leaned in for a quick kiss before hotly and playfully whispering into Maggie’s ear, “Take me to bed, Sawyer.”  
Needing no further encouragement, Maggie stood and lifted Alex off the couch with her, gripping her ass and trusting that Alex would tightly lock her legs at her lower back. Maggie’s display of strength only served to arouse Alex more and she laughed goodnaturedly when she was plopped on the bed so Maggie could crawl above her with a wide, eager grin on her face. Both women were glad they had off the next day, because it was about to be a great but _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me please and thank you.


End file.
